


THE FLESH IS WEAK

by Kepheo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Lemony Vibes, Masturbation, absolute shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepheo/pseuds/Kepheo
Summary: Krolia beats up Lance in training, and Lance is into it.





	THE FLESH IS WEAK

**Author's Note:**

> God I fucking love crackships and crackfics and this is my first ever fic, so I'm going right out the gate with shitposts. Enjoy.

Krolia had been helping train the paladins in more intense hand to hand combat, focusing particularly hard on Lance because she finds his commentary during training annoying. Safe to say, Lance got pretty beat up when they did one on one sparring, but hes actually really into it.

_Apparently I have a kink for getting beat up by pretty ladies_ , he thinks to himself, while he finds a secluded place to jack off. Getting beat up by Keiths mom got him hard as hell.

_Oh man what I wouldn't do to fuck Keiths mom, god_. Hes so fucking hard he could probably use his dick as a baseball bat right now, the thought of Krolia tying him up and spanking him.

His alone time is cut short, though, by none other than the object of his fantasies walking in on him. Krolia locks eyes with him right as he comes all over his hand. Lance looks back at her in shock, embarrassment, and a little bit of lust.

 

Krolia does indeed have questions. She looks at him in all his pathetically spent glory and questions him.

 

Lance takes a deep breath to explain, closes his eyes, and only comes up with

 

Krolia ponders this for a moment, remembers how incredibly hung Lance is while hes hard, and shrugs.

 

And then they fuck, because Lance is huge when hes hard and Krolia is basically like yolo about it, why not.

 

THE END


End file.
